Find Sly
They made it to their Camp and Carmelita is saying something Carmelita: That's him. She got so shook for what they say Ace: What's wrong? Carmelita: I told the Chief you be about to help us force Clockwerk and his Minions to be eliminated. But he say it won't work. You see whoever defeat Clockwerk will be a heroic animal... and he has to have the right quality. Ace: You mean... Wile: I think she means you're not cut out for the Job, Ace. Ace: (Sigh) Carmelita: I'm so sorry for that. Ace: It's OK, we're good. Carmelita: You better leave before Clockwerk knows you're here. I'm terribly sorry. They left until the Robots are here, even Clockwerk has arrived with a Cat Carmelita: Looks like they found us. Ace: And Sylvester! Clockwerk: What are you doing here? Sylvester: Aw, these guys looks worried about me. If I were you I'd be more worried about my friends. Daffy: Ace! Wile: We're Surrounded! Clockwerk: You bring them to defeat me? Carmelita: They are. But they say that they can't defeat you! Clockwerk: Can't defeat me? Then who are they? Ace: We're not powerful enough to defeat you. Clockwerk: Oh, so I guess I'll hurt you. Sylvester: Well, they're all yours, Clockwerk. He's gonna hurt them, but Carmelita stop him Carmelita: Run! They are running says with Carmelita Carmelita: This way! They made out Alive Carmelita: I'm sorry I got you almost killed. Ace: It's not big deal. Daffy: Man, it's not your fault. Ace want to save the World from that Bird. Ace: Well, yeah! But... it's no use. Wile: So you WANT to save the world from Him! Ace: Well, you know.... Uh, Carmelita, isn't there a Nobody else who can defeat Clockwerk? Carmelita: Well, there is... a Raccoon just defeat 4 Members of the Fiendish five... but he wasn't here to defeat Clockwerk. He was sneakiest Raccoon I ever known. I wish I could captured that Sly Cooper. Ace: Sly!? But Sly's is with us! He was fighting right beside us, 3 years ago. Carmelita: You mean you were with Sly!? 3 Years ago? Ace: Yeah, but he's not with us anymore. Do you know where he is? Carmelita: Well, I do know that he escape in China. So I guess he's still in Paris. I cannot believe you were with him, tell me more about him. Ace: Of course. Carmelita: But first, we should leave Russia from Clockwerk. We'll go back to Paris. He won't find us again. Meanwhile Sly is so sad, and his friends is worried about him Bentley: Sly, what's with the long face? You have to be cheerful like us! Sly: I know... Murrey: What's the matter with you? Bentley: Oh... I see... you still sad about your parents... right? Sly: Yeah. Murrey: But don't worry. We got all the Pages back from fiendish five. Sly: Yeah. Except one. Bentley: Sly. Remember what we said. Both: Be Happy! Sly look happy, but still sad Sly: Yeah. I need so fresh air. Bentley: Okay. He look at the window Sly: (Sigh) Meanwhile Our Heroes saw a Cliff Ace: Oh, boy. Then Carmelita leap Carmelita: What's the matter? Ace: We can't jump that far. Carmelita: You can do it! It ain't that far! And the chief was right. Ace: Huh? Carmelita: Never mind! I'll show you how to leap! Minutes Later They are already leap Our Heroes made it to Paris, and then the Chief told her, that they found him Carmelita: I knew it! I'm gonna catch that Theif! They went off to find Sly and they found him got Corned Sly: Leave me Alone! Then the Heartless is gone Ace: Sly! He though they might be one of them Ace: Sly! Is us. Ace, Daffy, Wile and Taz? Do you know us? Sly want to know who they are, and they are right Sly: Ace! Wile! Daffy! Taz! He hugged Ace Sly: What are you doing here? They heard screaming Bentley: Sly! Help us! Murrey: She's gotta hurt us! Sly: Bentley, Murrey! They must be in trouble and the city! I have to help them! Ace: Okay, we'll help you! They ran off